chapter II
by Tomo Hoki
Summary: this chapter is the continuation in this chapter Lia had suprisingly gained control on his zodiac and had fought Yami see if this is the end of Yami... you have to read it first


**Chapter II**

After a long walk through the forest, they had noticed that there was a dark castle that had appeared. Lia felt something strange about the castle and told Agit maybe Taura was inside the castle. At first Agit didn't believe at Lia because he was assuming that she was inside the castle but then Agit heard a whisper, it was Taura's voice... "A-Agit, Agit please help me!" she whispered "(speaking in his mind) Taura, Taura! Where are you? I'm with Lia and we had been searching for you for days" Agit said " I-I'm in a d-ark, d-ark...AGHH". Taura became unconscious. "Taura!... SIGHS maybe you're right Lia let's check the castle maybe she is really inside... Let's go! There's no time to waste!" Agit said. The two hurried to come in, "Lia I want you to be more careful, this castle maybe full of traps and wild monsters" said Agit "Okay you could count on me, this time I would be extra careful" said Lia.

While entering in the dark castle the two became more alert for deadly traps and avoiding wild and strong monsters. "Agit, how could we find Taura! This is a large castle! We are having a difficulty just at being careful not to be trapped!" said Lia "Will you every stop whining! At the first place I was not the one who had been so hard headed at persisting in saving Taura that he is now whining over a difficult mission...I would had never let you to come with me... you complain so much!" shouted Agit "What! Then let's go in separate ways then! You complain about my whining then fine! I'm going to save Taura by myself HMPH" shouted Lia. The two decided to go in separate ways but still has one goal, to save Taura.

Lia got carried away by his emotions and without knowing he tripped on a trap... suddenly a large boulder was after him. "Ohh shoot! I stepped on a trap! Darn it!" Lia ran for his life like he had never run before, "Why do I always get myself into trouble!" he said then the boulder got stuck then stopped again he was not aware to his surroundings and had stepped on the tail of a monster then again he ran for his life... "**Psychic Blast**!" someone shouted... All of a sudden...the monster was destroyed yet Lia didn't know what or who did it, suddenly, a mysterious being had shone to Lia "Hey kid, what are you doing here?" the mysterious kid just stood there then slowly disappeared... "Strange... how could a kid enter this dangerous castle... but enough about that I need to save Taura..." said Lia. While Lia looks for Taura, Agit struggles to escape from the monsters he had encountered... "WHEW there's so many of them, I need to find a way to escape from them... maybe Lia is having a hard time just as I do... there's no time to loose I need to find and save my sister as early as possible...". The two boys didn't know that they where at the same room that they have entered. "A-Agit where are you please help me" Taura said softly "Taura is that you!" said Agit, "Taura! Here I am!" shouted Lia. "Ahmmm... Agit I'm sorry about what happened before...I've just been carried away by my emotions...I'm sorry..."said Lia, "Errr... umm... I'm sorry too I forgot that you can't control yet the power of Libra inside of you... I should have understood better...friends again?" said Agit "Huh!...oh...sure" said Lia. "I'm glad to see you Agit and thank you for rescuing me, you too Lia thank you very much but the one who took me here is expecting you guys... please be careful" Taura said. A sudden shadow appeared before them... "Mwah ha ha ha ha! How sweet they are friends again... it's so pathetic" said Yami "Who are you! Show yourself!" said Agit "I am Yami the dark knight and I'm here once again to destroy the world ha ha ha! And since you pesky kids destroyed my plan I'm going to destroy you!" he said "Not if I could stop you!" shouted Agit... A blue aura covered Agit and the symbol of the zodiac Sagittarius appeared into his forehead "Zodiac Sagittarius! With this hunter's bow and the arrows of Sagittarius I'm going to destroy you!" shouted Agit "Let's see if you could! ... Monsters from the nether world awaken! You're dark master calls you! I summon the **Dark Warriors**!" Yami chanted.

**PSYCHIC BLAST-** A legendary psychic skill, legend has it that it is once a skill of a zodiac, this skill destroys foes in an instant, it is a very powerful skill and it is very rare skill.

**DARK WARRIOR**- A dark warrior spirit, it is a very powerful spirit and it could even poses someone and eat his/her soul.

A fierce battle appeared; it was Agit against all four of them, Yami and his three dark warriors. "Not a problem! Arrow of Sagittarius!" shouted Agit, while Agit was busy destroying the three dark warriors and without knowing, Yami was about to attack Taura "This is what you get when you spoil my dark plans heh heh" said Yami "Agit please help me!" shouted Taura "Taura! No!" a yellow aura covered Lia and the sign of Libra appeared into his forehead "Zodiac Libra! Don't worry Taura I'm here to save you!" shouted Lia. He then blocks the attack of the dark knight "I'll destroy you! It is bad enough that you are the ones sealed my hands but it doesn't mean I can't destroy you with my sword!" shouted Yami "What! I thought my ancestors sealed your hands! It can't be it's impossible!" Agit said "Fool! It' doesn't mean I couldn't use my hands anymore I just can't use magic seals...your going to pay for the pain and difficulty I had endured... now it's time for my revenge!" Yami shouted. After a long battle soon Yami had became weaker... "I'll finish you right now... with just one blow... Final Justice!" shouted Lia "GRR you'll pay for this! This is not the last time you'll see me" said Yami "Oh shoot! He disappeared..." Lia said, "Lia! That's great! You have control on your zodiac!" shouted Agit "Yeah you're right!HAYYY" said Lia "Lia are you alright!" Taura said "He needs rest he had lost much stamina and astral power, we better bring him home..." said Agit "Thank you Lia for saving me..."she whispered to Lia. "Come on sis let's go home" said Agit.

After two days Lia finally awakens... "Look Agit my hero had awakened already! Hi hi hi! Good morning! Come on get up and take a bath first you can go with my little brother then you to can eat remember both of you can't eat if you didn't take a bath first so hurry along" said Taura "SHEESH! she's just like my mom!" said Lia "What did you say Lia? I heard that!" she said "Did I said that I meant I'm going to take a bath eheh he he SIGHS" Lia said "Good morning Lia come on better follow what she says or else... you don't want to know... come on this way...to the bathroom..." Agit said "Ahh okay" Lia said. Lia had learned more about Taura and Agit while taking a bath because Agit told what happened about their parents, they had died due an incident so her older sister took care of him. Soon Lia had realized that's why Taura acts as a mother because she took the responsibilities as a mom in order for them to survive. "What a sad story... I can't believe that she endures that kind of hard work!" said Lia "I'm quite old enough to take care of myself so the burden she handles lessen plus I am a young hunter remember so I hunt for our dinner everyday" Agit said. "Guys better hurry breakfast is ready!" she said "Come on Agit let's hurry I'm getting hungry already..." Lia said.

After having there breakfast they tried to figure out why Taura became part of Yami's dark plan then suddenly someone had called their attention... it was a village meeting. "Come on let's check it out" Lia said. They checked it out... the villages was endangered someone told that Yami was alive and will take his revenge by destroying the world. Someone had pointed them and said "look there's Agit a zodiac keeper, in the legend of our ancestors there was such thing as a **Zodiac Warriors** and the zodiac keepers are their descendants" today, the village had decided to send Agit in order to destroy Yami which lead Taura to worry because she know that Agit will gone for a while but Agit decided to still go and not let either Lia or Taura to come with him. "Guys please don't worry I can do this by myself and please Lia take care of my big sister" said Agit then he went off to a new adventure, to battle and destroy Yami and return the peace that once ruled over the world.

**ZODIAC WARRIORS**- The origin of the zodiac keepers, they were the ones who sealed and cursed the hands the Yami.


End file.
